pinkfluffballfandomcom-20200213-history
Tafum
Tafum is an incredibly well-experienced character, having encountered all sorts of interesting things. He is estimated to be around 150 years old. Personality Tafum is a light-hearted joker, though not at much to a degree as Ouranos. Tafum often abuses the fourth-wall, and makes references no one will get. As well, he will sometimes breach any meta-physical boundaries in existence and ponder deeper thoughts, often about questions to which there are no answer. Tafum claims that anything he does is determined by the Hype Stream, or the Plot. No body believes him. History Tafum, at a young age, had always been more in tune with the whole world. So, when he became a Toa, had a slight intellectual advantage, placing him in the lead. However, he, in a tragic battle with a resurfaced legion of the Skull Army, lost all his teammates. After this, he wandered the Island of Okoto, becoming it's best cartographer. As he hiked across a wide expanse in the Region of Ice, he fells through the ground, a wide, green portal where his feet were. From there, his many adventures with the Hype Army helped him grow out of his guilt, and forget his pain, forget what he lost, because he had to protect those around him from that same pain. But he had failed, and died in a non-heroic way. However, despite the odds, he found a way back; a way to return to back to the army. Eventually returning to Okoto after 2 years, he found a world in a mess; his beloved Okoto was a warscape. Immediately, the Toa of Ice, Shadow, and Hype rushed to the capital, where he fought the ferocious Anti-Hype, whom was the contributing factor in his untimely demise. Immediately, Tafum's Shadow powers boosted, and he struck the tyrant, sending the two flying away from each other. Of course, with the unprecidented return of the Toa of Hype, Anti-Hype and his forces retreated, and he was swarmed by the current heroes: The Toa of Tomorrow. Allowing the Arrow to take charge, the ToT begun their famous and victorious campaign against Anti-Hype. Just as any fight against evil, the Toa won, but the battle had brought out forgotten pasts, dark secrets, deeply-woven regrets. It is amazing the Toa of Tomorrow lasted the eight years that they did, but it is not a wonder when considering Ekimu, the Mask Maker. With his death, came the official disbandonment of the Toa of Tomorrow. This, however, did not stop the two sole remainders, The Atom, and Cliff, from continuing to fight for and protect the great land of Okoto. The era following the First Infinity Wars was an era unlike any other: For nearly 140 years, there was not many major threats; it only ended when a simple experiment went havoc, empowering many individuals into mutant Toa-like beings, which were called MuToa. After 14 years of this, Tafum returned, his Hype fully loaded, and ready to protect. But this was also the return of his best friend: Bulkbuster, the true Savior of Okoto, the only one among the Toa of Tomorrow who could match the physical strength of Anti-Hype. However, the Master of Bulk was twisted, a byproduct of Anti-Hype's meddling. It was only through Hardcore Pillow, an intense sport of rememberance, that Bulkbuster returned to his own mind, and he and Tafum helped a small group of MuToa who fought for good, a honest Toa of Earth, and the first (and last) artificial Toa defeat the very ground itself: Gaia. It was on Tafum that the Corrupted Earth swore he would return. Tafum left for the Hype Stream again, hoing to train yet more. When Tafum returned to Okoto, Gaia had returned, and so had Tafur, the honest Toa of Earth. But it was a a price: Tafur cold-heartedly killed Gaia, and he was placed in jail. Afterwards, Tafum left yet again. Tafum had finally returned, because of a beacon, calling him home; It was his father, beckoning the wandering Toa. Afterwards, Tafum became a Primordial; one of the most powerful beings in existence. The famed hero took the domains of Ice, and the Pink, which is a mysterious force that amplifies, and is enhanced by, positive emotions. Category:Character Category:Primordial